


Badr al-Dine

by CHAMPS



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, I risked failing an assessment for this, I was suppose to be doing english homework but oh well, Love Poems, M/M, Poetry, Sonnets, This might be out of character for theo but...., Why Did I Write This?, Young Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHAMPS/pseuds/CHAMPS
Summary: A poem inspired by The Goldfinch that may be a bit too ambiguous.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Badr al-Dine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi...so this is my first post on Ao3, (So I'm a little scared..) not to mention my first time sharing a poem to anyone other than myself.  
> Might I just say, I am not the best at poetry and plus, I wrote this for English class.  
> This is in Theo's POV about Boris. The name comes from The Goldfinch.  
> I hope you enjoy it, I also welcome feedback of any kind!

My dear moon, you inspire me to write.  
I love the way you fall, glow and rise,  
Running through my mind, guiltily, day and night  
Always dreaming of how you light up the dark. 

You are more loud, beautiful and intense.  
strong winds shake the growth of October,  
As you walk along the silent desert.

Your voice, rosey, proud and zealous.  
Thinking of ways to illuminate the cold dark night.  
Whenever I’m away from home,  
I look up to you. 

Now I must away with an aching heart,  
With words, I wish to say not coming out.  
It’s now too late,  
And my dear moon is now gone.


End file.
